A network is an interconnection of various devices. Some devices are end user devices, and other devices are network elements, such as edge devices and intermediate devices. Different mechanisms exist for management of a network. For example, a network may be managed using a centralized management scheme, whereby each network element obtains management and services information from a centralized manager. By way of another management scheme, the network may be managed using a control plane. A control plane is a distributed management scheme, whereby each network element maintains the control plane and manages the network accordingly.